Melancolía color Jade
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Eren seguía ahí, como siempre hacía, pensando y a la vez imaginando el cómo sería cuando ella por fin despertara. ¿Nunca saldrás? Quería con tantas ganas preguntar aquello, pero de nada servía, ella nunca lo escucharía. La melancolía seguía ahí, arropando sus esperanzas y llenándolo de una profunda desilusión.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Alteración y especulación sobre sucesos del manga/anime.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Viñeta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Melancolía color Jade.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cuatro años después de la captura del titán femenino.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ella estaba ahí, al frente de él. Nada en ella había cambiado, el tiempo pasó velozmente pero ella seguía conservando la misma apariencia que cuando tenía quince años. Sus cabellos seguían del mismo largo y aquella expresión de descanso no desaparecía de aquel rostro. Todo seguía igual en ella, para Annie, el tiempo en aquel cristal no corrió, sin embargo en él, el tiempo había pasado factura, era un poco más alto que a sus quince años y su cabello que anteriormente era corto, ahora era unos centímetros más largo.

Tomó asiento en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba el capitán Levi y la observó por una pequeña fracción de tiempo. «¿Nunca saldrás? » Quería con tantas ganas preguntar aquello, pero de nada servía, ella nunca lo escucharía.

–Annie. –Llamó. – ¿No has descansado lo suficiente? –Preguntó. Pero obviamente el silencio reinó en aquel lugar. – ¿No quieres ver como cambió el mundo durante estos cuatro años? –Se levantó del lugar en el cual estaba sentado y se paró al frente de aquel cristal. –Annie. –Volvió a llamar él. –Por favor.

La melancolía lo invadió mientras que pasaba la mano por aquel rústico material. – _Despierta. –_ Susurró. Sintió una leve vibración en su mano. Se alejó de aquel cristal asombrado por aquello, era la primera vez que sentía algo así. – **¡¿Annie?!** –Preguntó. – **¡¿Me escuchaste?!** –La vio asombrado. Pero el cristal seguía ahí y ella aún estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Se acercó nuevamente hacia el cristal y colocó ambas manos en el mismo.

–Annie. –Dijo fuertemente. Nuevamente la vibración estuvo presente. – ¿Estás escuchándome? –Preguntó con una sonrisa. Una idea pasó por su mente. – Despierta. –Dijo suavemente. La vibración en sus manos fue leve, pero ahí estaba. – Despierta Annie. –Lo dijo con mayor intensidad. La vibración subió de intensidad y por un momento creyó ver que los párpados de la rubia se movieron. Esta vez pensó que si ponía mayor autoridad, el poder de la coordenada que residía en él sería capaz de despertarla. – Annie. –Dijo secamente. –Te ordeno que despiertes **ahora**. –Gritó con fuerza. Observó por unos segundos, la vibración había desaparecido pero algo había cambiado, el cristal que cubría a Annie estaba agrietado en la parte lateral izquierda. Tomó aire profundamente y volvió a ordenarle que despierte, fue en una pequeña fracción de tiempo que él vio atónito como la rubia abría los ojos de par en par para luego cerrarlos.

Cuando pensó en acercarse nuevamente, vio que la parte que estaba agrietada empezaba a expandirse por todo el cristal, en cuestión de segundos el cristal se rompió en miles de pedazos mientras que el cuerpo de la rubia caía al piso aún inconsciente.

–Annie. –Llamó mientras caía al piso al lado de la rubia. Su cuerpo estaba exageradamente frío. – ¿Me escuchas? –Preguntó ansioso. –Annie. –Llamó nuevamente. –Despierta. –La movió bruscamente. Los parpados de la rubia se movieron levemente _. –Por favor. –_ Suplicó. –Necesito… Necesito respuestas. –Pidió con ansiedad. La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando él se dio cuenta, la intensidad de los ojos azules chocaba con la melancolía y necesidad de sus ojos verde oliva.

– **¡Eren! –** Escuchó el grito de Armin que provenía de afuera del sótano. **– ¡¿Estás aquí?! –** Quiso responder pero el vacío en la mirada de la rubia lo retenía inconscientemente. – ¡¿Eren?! –Preguntó el rubio mientras corría hacía donde él estaba. Se quedó petrificado al ver el cuerpo de la rubia fuera del cristal.

–Annie despertó. –Dijo emocionado Eren. _–Ella… –_ Armin negó aquello mientras avanzaba lentamente hacía el cuerpo de la rubia.

– _Está muerta. –_ Dijo sin emoción alguna colocando sus manos en los párpados de la rubia para poder cerrarlos. Eren vio con horror que la rubia no emitía palabra alguna y ni siquiera se movía.

–No puede estar muerta. –Dijo secamente tratando de convencerse. – Ella… **¡Ella me vio! –** Dijo desesperado. –Ella por fin… –Armin negó nuevamente mientras se dejaba caer al lado de su mejor amigo y el cuerpo de la rubia.

–Ella ya no volverá. –Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Agarró fuertemente de la chaqueta a Armin mientras el cuerpo de la rubia caía en el piso tal cual como una pluma. _–Ella murió. –_ Susurró Armin sin emoción alguna. –Ella no volverá a casa.

–Vete. –Dijo secamente Eren.

– _Eren. –_ Susurró Armin.

– _Vete y no regreses. –_ Susurró dejando escapar inconscientemente algunas lágrimas. El rubio se levantó y salió lentamente de aquel sótano. _–Lo siento Annie. –_ Susurró él mientras veía el cuerpo pálido de la rubia en el piso. – Por mi culpa ya no podrás volver a casa. –Rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba fuertemente aquel cuerpo frío y sin vida.

La tristeza bailó por el lugar, la melancolía bañó aún más aquel pozo vacío en el cual se habían convertido los ojos de un lindo y peculiar color verde oliva.

 _No estaba más._

 _Todo había terminado._

 _No había respuestas._

 _No había esperanza alguna._

 _Se fue para nunca volver._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hola, it's me._

 _Tiempo sin escribir sobre esta pareja, pero aquí estamos._

 _._

 _Principalmente esta viñeta es inspirada porque deseo con todo mi corazón que mi rubia despierte, aunque sea para verla morir después, pero despierta marginal, mamá te extraña._

 _;_;_

 _._

 _Tengo pensado en unir ''La melancolía del Sol'' junto a esta viñeta, pero no lo sé todavía, si veo que aquella historia que aún trabajo tiene un posible puente de comunicación con esta, lo haré._

 _._

 _Sin más nada que decir, si la historia fue de su agrado, me encantaría que dejaran sus reviews._

 ** _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!_**

 ** _Igualmente los favoritos 7u7._**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias por leer esta viñeta._**

 ** _RosseValderrey._**


End file.
